Si besas a la Princesa romperás todo el encanto
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: Cuando todo en un día parece ir mal para nuestra protagonista se da cuenta de que los cuentos de hadas son reales y que el "beso de amor verdadero" es más fiable que la magia de brujas malvadas y magos engañosos.


_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk,_ _AlfredxArthur, UsxFemUk, AlfredxAlice._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Dicen que es mejor pedir perdón que permiso así que "Lo siento Himaruya-Sama, sé que esto es completamente estúpido"_

 _ **Summari:**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Yo en mis noches de desvelo, Alice (femUk), cosas estúpidas y más tontería… O y drama, mucho drama para variar XD_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Bien, diré que no tengo ni idea de dónde demonios salió esto... Seguramente es una consecuencia de estar pensando en tonterías a las 2 de la madrugada XD_

 _Es algo corto y de humor, espero que se rían un poco con mis tonterías n.n para que vean que no soy todo tragedia y drama... Bueno drama sí, siempre ~_

 _Pasen a leer y tomen precauciones, no quiero que mueran de risa (?)_

 _PD: Esto es mi regalo de Reyes porque seguramente se portaron muy bien~ ¡Felices Reyes!_

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~**_ _ **Si Besas a la Princesa Romperás Todo el Encanto**_ _ **~*~**_

Érase una vez, en un reino lejano, sí, esos que están muy muy lejanos, infestados de brujas malvadas, Príncipes azules egocéntricos, doncellas vanidosas, un pueblo humilde y amable, además del típico palacio en el que toda doncella quisiera vivir, ese tipo de reino lejano.

El punto es que en uno de esos reinos se encontraba la protagonista de nuestra historia, o más bien el protagonista, Arthur Kirkland era un pueblerino cualquiera, se dedicaba a vender rosas, de todos los colores que pudieras idear, su jardín siempre se mantenía en perfectas condiciones gracias a su constante esfuerzo por lo que todo el año tenía las flores más hermosas del lugar.

Cierto día, su vecina, conocida como "la bruja malvada" que a él le parecía ser más bien un hombre con gustos dudosos, seguramente era francés, le hizo una visita de consulta a Arthur, el jardín de aquella "malvada bruja" era negro y aterrador como todos los jardines de las brujas por lo que la visita había consistido en la consulta sobre el cultivo y el abono de aquellas flores que cubrían el jardín de Arthur.

Después de algunos consejos "la bruja malvada" se había retirado de lo más complacida pero lo que Arthur ignoraba era que aquellos consejos no funcionarían en lo absoluto, pues desde siempre se ha sabido que las personas con el "corazón negro" jamás podrán mantener vida en sus jardines.

Ignorando ese detalle Arthur siguió con su vida diaria, de vez en cuando encontraba uno que otro tallo sembrado en el jardín de su vecina pero aquellos retoños se marchitaban en cuestión de días, aquello le pareció extraño por lo que investigó un poco con la gente del pueblo, fue ahí cuando se enteró de aquel detalle que había pasado por alto antes, pero al ver la ilusión y esfuerzo de la bruja decidió no decir nada al respecto.

A las dos semanas "la bruja malvada" visitó nuevamente a Arthur, los melodramas que lanzó solo podían pertenecer a un francés, por lo que Arthur no lo dudo más, sí, era francés.

—Oh mon amore~ he hecho todo lo que me dijiste pero nada de nada, las flores se secan al instante en que tocan mi tierra— Comentaba la bruja en un llanto lleno de drama.

—Prueba abonando bien la tierra, quizá sea eso — Aconsejó Arthur dándole unas bolsas de abono que tenía extras, la bruja se deshizo en agradecimientos y prometió seguir el procedimiento al pie de la letra.

Después de otras semanas más la historia fue la misma, la bruja llegó a su puerta entre llantos y dramas.

Así fue pues semanas tras semanas de dramas y consejos nuevos, hasta que Arthur llegó a su límite, él ya sabía que era imposible que una rosa se dieron en aquel jardín por lo que hartó de escuchar los llantos de la bruja decidió hablarle con la verdad.

—Me temo que ya no tengo más consejos que darte... Solo puedo decir que tu alma es tan negra que todo lo que toque tu jardín se va a marchitar— Arthur había hecho todo lo posible pero su paciencia tenía un límite y ya se había pasado ese límite hacía mucho por lo que no midió sus palabras. —Debí decírtelo desde el principio, así no tendría que haberte aguantado... En fin, adiós Bruja Travesti— y con aquellas palabras Arthur cerró la puerta de su casa en la nariz de la bruja, quien molesta lo maldijo una y otra vez, Arthur hizo caso omiso de todas las palabrerías de la bruja, error que pagaría con creces.

.

.

Al día siguiente Arthur despertó muy temprano y se estiró en su cama perezosamente, un nuevo día acababa de comenzar, deslizo la cobija fuera de su cuerpo para así poder salir de la cama, grande fue su sorpresa al ver su cuerpo, soltó un grito agudo que se dice se escuchó en cada reino vecino.

—¡¿Qué Mier..?!— Se observó una y otra vez, era una mujer de la cabeza a los pies, pensó que debía ser una pesadilla pero no era así, las maldiciones de la bruja malvada lo habían alcanzado convirtiéndolo en eso.

Se puso la ropa como pudo, una ropa que le quedaba demasiado grande a su cuerpo ahora más pequeño y delicado, salió a buscar a su vecina pero se encontró con que aquella bruja traicionera había empacado sus cosas y se había marchado seguramente muy temprano en la mañana, huyendo de lo que había hecho.

Después de algunas patadas a la puerta ajena y algunas maldiciones con su nueva voz aguda decidió que había que calmarse y pensar en lo que debía hacer para volver a la normalidad.

En todos los pueblos había siempre una o dos bujas por lo que decidió ir al próximo pueblo más cercano para buscar la ayuda que necesitaba.

Conseguir ropa para su nueva forma fue de lo más difícil, él no tenía ni idea de que las doncellas llevaran puesta tanta ropa, apenas y podía moverse con el vestido y las zapatillas, ni que decir del corset que no la dejaba respirar y el cabello largo trenzado que le daba dolor de cabeza.

.

.

Después de lo que parecieron años llegó al siguiente pueblo, fue bien recibida con sus rosas para vender y entre cliente y cliente conseguía la información que necesitaba, después de toda la información se dedicó a buscar a los magos que allí vivía.

Al caer la noche estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando de pronto alguien se le acercó, pensando que se trataba de algún acosador se puso lista para sorprenderlo.

−¡Oye tú! La bella doncella de ahí− Gritó el joven a lo que Arthur se asustó más pero estaba decidida a defenderse.

En cuanto el joven se acercó a ella e intentó tomarla del hombro, lo golpeó con el último ramo de flores que le había quedado de su venta, el joven antes de intentar cubrirse hizo un movimiento con la mano y las rosas de pronto se transformaron en palomas que salieron volando.

Arthur se asombró mucho y de inmediato miró al joven con curiosidad, aquello solo podría haber sido obra de un mago, suspiro de alivio y felicidad.

−¿Eres tú el mago del pueblo?− Preguntó con ilusión, el chico de ojos color lila la miró y le hizo una reverencia demasiado vistosa, la capa negra que llevaba puesta ondeó un poco dándole más drama al saludo.

−Sí, soy Lukas el mago, uno de los cinco magos nórdicos de por aquí− Expresó el otro con voz tersa y un tanto monótona, al igual que la expresión de su rostro. −¿Puedo saber tu nombre, bella doncella?− Arthur lo dudó por un segundo, pero a ese mago había ido a buscar así que le contó la historia que el otro escuchó con atención.

−¿Crees poder ayudarme?− Preguntó con esperanza, pero el otro empezó a mover la cabeza negativamente.

−Las cosas no funcionan así, las brujas normalmente lanzan los hechizos más potentes cuando están enojadas y la gran diferencia entre brujas y magos es que los magos practicamos la magia responsablemente, nunca lanzamos un hechizo que no podamos revertir, en cambio las brujas lanzan los hechizos para que ni ellas mismas puedan revertirlos− Comentó el mago con esa voz calmada y pausada.

Arthur se sintió completamente frustrada por lo que juró que en cuanto Francis, la bruja malvada, apareciera la iba a patear por haberle hecho aquello.

−¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?− Preguntó por segunda vez con menos esperanza esta vez.

−Oh claro, lo único que puede revertir los hechizos de las brujas es el clásico "beso de amor verdadero"− Arthur puso los ojos en blanco por aquella sugerencia, a ese paso jamás iba a volver a la normalidad.

−¿Otra cosa?− Preguntó incomoda, en el fondo ya sabía que era inútil, pero no era como si quisiera quedarse así de por vida.

−No te preocupes, te ayudaré si tú me ayudas a mí− Contestó el mago con una sonrisa que para Arthur solo podía ser augurio de algo malo. –Te daré lo que quieres si prometes tratar de ganar un concurso para mí ¿Tenemos un trato?−

−¿Qué tipo de concurso?− Preguntó Arthur dudando, sonaba algo interesante y justo, pero no se podía fiar tampoco así como así.

−Oh no es nada, solo un concurso de belleza donde el juez será el Príncipe… ya sabes el clásico donde las doncellas se ponen su mejor vestido, su peinado más extravagante y las joyas más brillantes que poseen, lo lucen junto a su belleza y el Príncipe elige a la mejor−Arthur jamás se había considerado guapo o en este caso bella, pero que siguiera aquel mago la considerara para un concurso de belleza le elevó el ego hasta las nubes.

−Si solo se trata de eso supongo que no puedo decir que no… pero ¿Qué pasa si no gano?− El mago se quedó pensándolo un momento −Supongo que igual te ayudaré a deshacer el hechizo− Fue la respuesta del mago.

Arthur sonrió triunfalmente, por fin las cosas le estaban saliendo bien, ya era tarde para volver a su hogar y volver temprano en la mañana a la hora que el mago la había citado por lo que decidió alquilar una habitación en aquel pueblo con el dinero que había conseguido de las rosas y unos pocos de sus ahorros.

.

.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, se vistió como pudo, omitiendo el corset esta vez y salió con dirección al palacio real, donde la había citado el mago.

En cuanto llegó no era la única esperando, había otras doncellas, todas muy bellas, unos minutos después aparecieron los magos en una bola de humo de colores, cinco magos, todos con una capa de distinto color y esa aura que solo un mago tendría.

Los cinco dieron una reverencia grupal y cada uno se acercó a su doncella correspondiente, Lukas fue con Arthur y la saludó de nuevo pero esta vez con un beso en la mano como era la costumbre, Arthur se sintió de lo más incomoda por aquella acción pero no dijo nada al respecto.

−¿Estas lista para esto?− Preguntó Lukas en un susurro, Arthur solo asintió con la cabeza. –Cierra los ojos entonces− Dudando un poco obedeció la orden, sintió un cosquilleo en el cuerpo y el humo casi la ahogó pero se disipó rápidamente dejándola respirar de nuevo. –Estas completamente lista− Declaró Lukas y Arthur abrió los ojos para descubrir.

Su ropa había sido cambiada completamente a un vestido de fiesta color crema y con rosas color vino, su cabello estaba de lado en una trenza elaborada llena de flores, Arthur pensó por un momento que se estaba convirtiendo en una chica mentalmente también porque el atuendo le pareció hermoso, si no fuera porque nuevamente tenía un corset "aplasta órganos" puesto.

−Es un buen vestido− Comentó con incomodidad solo para hacerle saber al mago que le gustaba, de una forma masculinamente hablando, claro, ¡Qué no quede duda de eso!

−Desde aquí en adelante te llamaré Alice y espero que ganemos esto, hará más sencillo todo− Comentó el mago a lo que Arthur asintió de acuerdo.

−¡Te sacaste la lotería Nor! ¡Creo que hasta yo votaría por tu doncella!− El ego de Alice tocó el cielo con ese comentario por parte de otro de los magos, era rubio y muy ruidoso pero tenía una cara maliciosa que te haría dudar de su buena voluntad, aunque también eran algo aniñados sus rasgos, un contraste curioso.

−Es obvio, no pienso perder contra ti− Declaró Lukas con la misma voz monótona, el otro mago se echó a reír escandalosamente y se abrazó amistosamente al mago de Alice.

−Ya lo veremos~− Alice los dejo ser mientras daba un vistazo a las otras doncellas, ninguna era fea y con los nuevos vestidos, peinado y alhajas parecían más bellas, igual que cualquier Princesa.

Alice no estaba segura de poder ganar pero de cualquier modo la condición de Lukas había sido solo que ella participara y ahí estaba, dispuesta a hacerlo.

Unos guardias del palacio las escoltaron hasta un salón en el interior del palacio, cada doncella tomo asiento en una hilera de sillas acolchonadas, Alice casi se cayó al intentar sentarse con aquel bromoso vestido y no ayudó en nada que jamás se hubiera sentado como una doncella, las zapatillas se le atoraban y no podía encontrar la posición perfecta en donde un tacón no se le enterrara en el otro pie.

Después de esa experiencia empezaba a respetar a las doncellas, a veces eran de lo más vanidosas pero eso podría ser pasado fácilmente por alto en comparación con lo que tenía que sufrir diariamente con sus ropas y accesorios.

−¡Su Majestad, el Príncipe Alfred!− Anunció uno de los guardias de la puerta y Alice de pronto sintió nervios, el Príncipe entró vistiendo aquellas típicas ropas en azul índigo, con su corona adornado su cabeza y la espada con incrustaciones de diamantes atada a un costado de su cintura.

Era el clásico Príncipe azul, rubio y de ojos azules, las doncellas entre suspiros enamorados se levantaron y se inclinaron en reverencia al Príncipe, Alice de forma torpe hizo lo mismo pero a destiempo, cosa que fue criticada con miradas letales por las otras doncellas.

Después de eso los magos a la izquierda de cada dama, hicieron su propio saludo al monarca, Alfred por su parte pasó a darle un beso a cada chica en la mano, por desgracia Alice fue la primera y no ayudó mucho que sus manos estuvieran sudando.

Después de los saludos empezó la inspección, esta vez del lado contrario por lo que Alice era la última, el Príncipe tomó su tiempo, les preguntaba algunas cosas que debido a la voz suave de las chicas Alice no alcanzaba a oír las respuestas, deseó que no fuera nada complicado de responder.

Cuando su turno por fin llegó, las piernas le temblaban, los ojos azules la miraron de arriba a abajo y eso aumentó más los nervios que sentía.

−¿Tu nombre?−Preguntó Alfred con una voz amable, Alice por fin le prestó más atención al Príncipe, sus rasgos eran juveniles y aquellas pupilas azules parecían un cielo despejado.

−A-Art, Alice, Kirkland− El joven Príncipe sonrió de una forma encantadora que le hizo sentir más calientes las mejillas por alguna razón.

−Un hermoso nombre, va perfecto con tu belleza− El calor en su cara aumentó y la hizo sentir de lo más torpe.

−G-gracias− Apenas y se creía estar ahí, ella no era una mujer y sin embargo aquel Príncipe lograba ponerla nerviosa como a cualquier chica.

−No eres de por aquí ¿o sí?− Preguntó de nuevo y Alice negó con la cabeza buscando la voz que parecía no querer salir sin titubeos.

−Soy del pueblo vecino− Dijo por fin pensando en mantener la calma y pensar con la cabeza fría.

−Ya veo, tu apellido no me era familiar− Comentó Alfred casualmente encogiendo los hombros.

−Dime Alice ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?− La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Alice dejándola muda por un momento, sintió las miradas sobre ella, probablemente porque se tardaba mucho en responder, o quizá era el mago presionándola para que no lo fuera a arruinar todo.

−Y-yo, creo… creo en el amor verdadero, el cómo se dé lo elige cada quien− Fue la respuesta de Alice, algo completamente sincero, Alfred sonrió divertido y sus ojos azules parecieron brillar emocionados, era algo que parecía ser bueno, Alice supo que había sido una buena respuesta o al menos eso quería creer.

−Muy bien, gracias Alice~− Por alguna razón sus mejillas se encendieron de nuevo y su voz se volvió a ir, por lo que solo le dio un sonrisa al Príncipe y asintió una vez como agradeciéndole a él.

−He elegido ya− Declaró el Príncipe, los magos asintieron y esperaron a que diera su respuesta final, la doncellas también parecían haber dejado de respirar por la tensión, la misma Alice tampoco estaba respirando. –Lukas, tú eres el ganador, junto a la bella Alice por supuesto− Alice sintió que se iba a desmayar y fue entonces cuando recordó que tenía que respirar, las otras doncellas murmuraban cosas de decepción y los magos reconocieron en silencio el triunfo de Lukas.

−¡Felicidades Nor!− El mago más ruidoso no se hizo esperar y fue a abrazar a su compañero que se lo intentaba sacar de encima fallidamente.

Alfred por su parte despidió a las otras doncellas y a los magos que sobraban en la sala, todos desfilaron a la salida escoltados por los guardias, el Príncipe se acercó a Alice y le dio un nuevo beso en la mano.

−Felicidades, ahora serás la nueva Princesa y mi esposa− Le costó algunos segundos a Alice procesar las palabras del Príncipe, eso debía ser una broma.

−¿Qué?− Preguntó confundida, pero el Príncipe ni siquiera le prestó a atención.

−Lukas, ahora mismo volveré por tu pago y por favor agradece a los demás magos nórdicos por mí− Lukas asintió y el Príncipe se retiró un momento dejando solos a Alice y al mago.

−¿Qué se supone que significa esto? nunca mencionaste que si ganaba me tendría que casar con el Príncipe− Lukas sonrió malicioso, algo que alteró más a Alice.

−¿No es eso bueno? Deberías estar feliz, ahora serás una Princesa− Alice sintió que la sangre le hervía de enfado.

−¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Tú sabes bien que ni siquiera soy una chi…− Lukas le tapó la boca antes de terminar la frase.

−Shhh− Silenció el mago. –No te preocupes por eso ya te acostumbraras− Alice sintió un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo, tenía que estar bromeando, ella no se quería quedar así para siempre.

−¡No quiero acostumbrarme! ¡Quiero volver a la normalidad! ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías!− Exclamaba Alice ya hecha una furia.

−En realidad eso fue solo un engaño… pero no te preocupes, no vivirás mal así que estamos a mano… Oh y te puedes quedar con el vestido− Aquellas palabras le taladraron los oídos a Alice desatando más su irá.

−¡No me jodas! Esto no es lo que yo quería y es más, en cuanto Alfred venga le diré la verdad y sabrá tu mala jugada− Amenazó Alice azotando uno de sus tacones en el piso pulido, Lukas sonrió tranquilo y sacó una varita de madera algo retorcida, Alice no necesitaba ser experta en cuentos de hadas para saber que era una varita mágica.

−¡Silenciador!− Ordenó a la varita apuntándola a la boca de Alice, el humo que salió casi la asfixió de nuevo y tuvo que toser para librarse del que había entrado en su garganta. –Bien, ahora no podrás hablar con nadie de esto, del hechizo que te lanzaron o de mi engaño− Murmuró el mago volviendo su varita de nuevo a su lugar bajo la capa.

−Eres de lo peor− Murmuró Alice con rabia, definitivamente que le hubieran lanzado el primer hechizo había sido malo, ahora era mucho peor.

−No suelo jugar limpio…− Comentó el mago como si nada, con aquella expresión fría todavía en el rostro.

−¡Su Majestad, el Príncipe Alfred!− Volvió a anunciar uno de los guardias que acababa de entrar de nuevo en la sala, Alice se quedó quieta pero aún con la irá latente.

−No es necesario tanto anuncio− Murmuró Alfred incomodo mientras caminaba hacía al mago, le entregó una pesada bolsa de terciopelo, seguramente con monedas de oro dentro. –Ahí tienes la paga prometida y espero poder contar contigo en el futuro− Comentó el Príncipe con esa sonrisa agradable, Alice decidió no decir nada en presencia del mago, se notaba que era de la confianza del Príncipe por lo que no tenía caso hablar de las fechorías que había hecho.

−Claro, usted solo tiene que llamarme y estaré listo para servirle, Majestad− Alice se burló mentalmente de aquella lealtad fingida que mostraba el mago y seguro que no podría cumplirla. –Y a usted, bella doncella, fue un honor haberle servido, espero que tenga una vida dichosa de aquí en adelante− Alice extendió la mano de mala gana para que el mago se pudiera despedir de ella, todo el tiempo estuvo asesinándolo con la mirada, Lukas al soltar su mano le entregó un pedazo de papel que Alice recibió con disimulo, lo guardó bien en la cinturilla del vestido para leerlo cuando estuviera a solas.

Así fue pues que el mago salió del lugar tras las despedidas, Alice se puso nerviosa al notarse sola con el Príncipe, salvo claro por su escolta de guardias, pero ellos estaban tan quietos que parecían ser parte de la decoración.

−Bella Alice, déjame mostrarte el palacio, tu nuevo hogar como mi futura Princesa− Alice paso saliva preocupada.

−Con respecto a eso, verás yo en realidad no soy una…− La voz se le cortó ahí, las palabras estaban en su mente pero no salían de su boca, lo intentó una y otra vez pero solo consiguió que Alfred la mirara extraño, supo que el hechizo de Lukas había sido efectivo por lo que desistió de los intentos fallidos.

−Sé que estas nerviosa, pero no hay nada que temer, nuestra boda mañana será perfecta y viviremos felices por siempre como debe ser− Alice sintió que había dejado de respirar.

−¿M-mañana?− Preguntó alarmada, todo en los cuentos de hadas sucedía tan rápido que debió adivinarlo pero ni siquiera porque lo estaba escuchando podía creerlo.

−¡Claro! Verás que todo será maravilloso, tendremos la mejor boda del reino− Por un momento Alice pensó que se iba a desmayar y perdió el equilibrio solo de pensarlo, su vida no podía terminar así, atada para siempre a un cuerpo que ni siquiera era suyo. –Estas un poco pálida, te llevaré a tu habitación para que descanses− Levemente asintió siguiendo a Alfred por los pasillos del palacio y llegando a una lujosa alcoba, aquella inmensa habitación bien podía ser del tamaño de su casa, Alfred se despidió y salió a hacer todos los preparativos restantes para la boda.

Alice caminó a zancadas dentro de la habitación de un lado a otro pensando en lo que debía hacer, sin duda escapar, no podía quedarse ahí y casarse con un completo extraño y para colmo hombre, escaparía y buscaría a Francis para que lo devolviera a la normalidad, entre tanto recordó el papel de Lukas, lo sacó de su vestido y lo extendió para leerlo mientras se sentaba en una cómoda silla de la habitación.

" _No mencioné que el concurso trataba de una competencia entre nosotros los cinco magos nórdicos, el Príncipe nos contrato para que le eligiéramos una esposa digna de ser Princesa…_

 _Las cosas pasan por algo y estoy seguro de que tu hechizo inicial no fue un error, tampoco lo fue encontrarte conmigo._

 _Sigue el destino que te tocó y di sí en el altar, tu recompensa llegara en algún momento"_

Alice arrugó el papel y furiosa se dirigió hacia la ventana, lanzó el papel lo más lejos que pudo, aquello no le decía nada nuevo, ella había esperado algo como "Ven a x lugar, te ayudaré a volver a la normalidad" pero no era el caso y se sentía llena de frustración.

.

.

Había llegado el día de la boda, entre todos los invitados estaban Lukas y los otros cuatro magos nórdicos, Alice por supuesto había intentado escapar pero el palacio estaba lleno de guardias, además algunas doncellas habían llegado temprano en la mañana para prepararla para la boda dejando en cero sus posibilidades de escape.

Se sentía rara en aquel vestido de bodas y con el velo blanco cubriendo su cara, quería salir corriendo pero sus pies simplemente no se movían hacía otro lado que no fuera el altar.

Alfred ya la esperaba vestido con un traje impecable y perfecto, Alice por su parte se ordenó mentalmente dar media vuelta y salir corriendo del lugar pero su cuerpo no obedeció, fue entonces cuando notó a Lukas mirándola sin parpadear y recitando algunas palabras "otro hechizo" pensó ella fastidiada, si tan bueno era con su magia por qué simplemente no la devolvía a la normalidad de una vez.

Una vez en el altar la ceremonia transcurrió sin retrasos, ella solo podía hablar cuando tenía que hacerlo, solo salía de su boca lo que debía decir y se sentía como una muñeca, obligada a estar en una sola posición.

Después del "acepto" al que ella se negó decir una y otra vez en su mente, pero que aun así salió de sus labios, fue que se dio cuenta de que se había condenado, ya no había nada que hacer, la boda estaba finalizada y sus intentos por negarse ya no harían ningún efecto.

−Puede besar a la novia− Aquellas palabras por parte del cura hicieron a Alice ponerse totalmente rígida, aquello podría soportarlo pero lo que vendría después, es decir la noche de bodas, ¡¿Hijos?! Por un momento quiso salir corriendo y gritando como nena, pero el Príncipe se empezó a acercar a ella lentamente cerrando los ojos.

Una vez que el Príncipe estuvo a centímetros de su cara, le fue inevitable cerrar los ojos también, el beso fue casto, solo un choque de labios, un sello de amor eterno.

Alice sintió que flotaba y al abrir los ojos notó que todo su cuerpo estaba brillando, la gente se sorprendió al igual que el Príncipe, y de pronto con un puff, volvió a la normalidad.

Arthur estaba de lo más sorprendido, como todos los presentes, el hechizo había sido roto y después de algunas teorías en su cabeza fue que se dio cuenta, era una extraña manera de conocer a "tu amor verdadero", la peor se le preguntaban a Arthur, pero no había vuelta atrás.

.

.

−Tú lo sabias desde el principio ¿no?− Preguntó Arthur al mago cierto día paseando por el jardín del palacio.

−En realidad no, fue verdaderamente curioso… lo único que sabía era que con el tiempo Alfred sería quien rompiera el hechizo… como tú lo dijiste cuando él te eligió, el amor verdadero existe, pero son las personas las que eligen como se da, sabía que en algún momento Alfred estaría enamorado de ti como tú de él y eso lograría romper el hechizo en algún momento… Pero fue un sorpresa que él estuviera destinado a ti desde el principio− Aquella explicación sonaba lógica, Arthur ya no odiaba al mago, es más se habían hecho buenos amigos.

−Yo tampoco lo esperaba− Y vaya que era cierto, lo que había pensado que era una racha de mala suerte se había convertido en algo más, había encontrado su felicidad absoluta a lado de un Príncipe y el amor de su vida.

−Como te dije, las cosas pasan por algo y lo que te paso no fue casualidad… Deberías agradecerle a aquella bruja− Comentó Lukas con una risa burlona.

−Respecto a eso, hay algo que quiero pedirte− Murmuró Arthur con una sonrisa cómplice, tenía en mente lo que haría para agradecerle a Francis y de paso disculparse por las palabras que le había dicho antes.

.

.

Y así fue como aquel reino fue el más conocido, se dice que el Príncipe Alfred se desmayó de la impresión en la boda y que la noticia de la "doncella hechizada" corrió de un pueblo a otro durante generaciones y generaciones.

Lo que yo puedo decir y es cierto, es que la bruja malvada solo había decidido tomar unas vacaciones y pronto volvería, que por primera vez hubo dos Príncipes reinando y que aquel palacio tuvo el mejor jardín de toda la historia… más bello que el que mágicamente había aparecido en una casa del pueblo vecino y que hizo que aquella bruja de negro corazón se llenara de felicidad…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _Bien pues eso es todo~ lo revisé y agregué algunas cosas para que no fuera tan estúpido pero bueno… Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia XD_

 _De nuevo estoy atrasada por un día pero bah, no es como si fuera grave (¿?)_

 _Les prometo que en unos días trataré de subir los capítulos finales de "Cartas de un Extraño" y de ahí me pondré a trabajar en "De amor, fama y música" así como en otros trabajos que les debo~_

 _En fin eso es todo, nos veremos pronto ¡Chao miau!_


End file.
